


Let it all catch alight

by beckettjoy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Armitage Hux, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kylo Ren, i dont really know what else to tag this as so here, this is a super old prompt but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckettjoy/pseuds/beckettjoy
Summary: Written for the (paraphrased) prompt: Phasma drags a mostly willing Hux to a concert, but leaves him in the crowd to get drinks. Hux thinks she's returned when he feels a tall figure behind him but a bruising grip and an erection grinding against his ass say otherwise.





	Let it all catch alight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day and then it sat untouched for over a month...but here it is now
> 
> beta-ed by the lovely [ballvvasher](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ballvvasher/pseuds/ballvvasher)!

Hux isn’t really sure why he is there at all. He doesn’t know any of the bands playing tonight, doesn’t like punk music, and he loathes loud crowds. But Phasma had begged him after her other friend flaked two days ago, and Hux is never able to resist when Phasma asks him for any sort of favor. It _is_ her favorite band headlining, after all.  
  
But what Hux had most definitely _not_ agreed to is Phasma shoving him up through the milling crowd that formed an hour ago, when the doors had opened, until Hux is uncomfortably pressed up against the barricade. It’s even worse now that the crowd had fully formed, bodies jostling around him, belt buckles and jacket pins and who knows what else snagging on him and jabbing into him. And he’d worn his _good_ jeans, the expensive ones that make his ass look nice. At least Phasma had talked him into wearing an old pair of her combat boots so his feet were protected. It’s still a silver lining, no matter how small.  
  
Without warning, the lights dim and the crowd surges forward again. Phasma comfortingly rubs Hux’s shoulder from where she stands behind him. He insisted she do so, as a small form of protection. She can easily see over him, anyway.  
  
Phasma shouts something in Hux’s ear, but he can't quite make it out over the sounds of the crowd. He pretends it’s her thanking him profusely for accompanying her. The first band takes the stage and, without any hesitation or warning, launches into a pounding rhythm, stirring up the crowd even more. Hux groans.  
  
After a few songs that sound absolutely the same to Hux (lots of yelling and guitar, that’s all he can discern). The comfortable presence of Phasma behind him suddenly falls away. With a tiny yelp, Hux spins around. He hadn’t noticed the circle pit that had opened behind him, taking up a good third of the floor space, including the area directly behind him. The mass of dark bodies thrashes about, limbs flying every which way. At the center of it all is Phasma, running around just as violently as the rest of them, blond hair tossing about wildly, a gleam in her eyes that persists even after Hux sees her take a wrist directly across the face. Hux shudders, completely flabbergasted as to how that can possibly be _fun_. He prefers his own personal space and to be free of any bruises or cuts, thank you very much. Hux watches Phasma for a few more moments before turning back to the stage after watching several people on the outskirts of the pit getting slammed into; he doesn't want to get hit in the face. (new paragraph)  
  
He clutches the top of the barricade tightly for several more songs, willing the clock to move faster. What is the point of Phasma dragging him along if she’s fine on her own anyway? He may as well go lurk at the back for all the difference it would make. As he’s turning this idea over in his mind, Phasma suddenly reappears simultaneous with the performing band playing their last few notes. _One down, two to go_ , Hux thinks.  
  
“They were great!” Phasma says loudly into his ear. Hux fruitlessly tries to turn his grimace into a grin. Phasma just rolls her eyes, bumps his shoulder, and says “Thanks for coming anyway, Armie, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
  
Hux really does smile that time, and his grip on the barricade loosens slightly. He tenses up again when Phasma announces that she is going to the bar to get them drinks. Before Hux can protest, Phasma has dissolved into the crowd. Luckily, the crowd politely leaves a space for her behind Hux, so he has a bit of welcome breathing while various band members putter around onstage, setting up for the second opener.  
  
Hux pulls out his phone and aimlessly scrolls through Facebook then Instagram, watches a couple Snap stories, plays half a game of Candy Crush before remembering the level he is stuck on is impossible and that’s why he quit in the first place. Fifteen minutes of phone-wasting time later, Phasma texts him that the line for the bar is incredibly long but she’ll be back as soon as she can. Hux isn’t worried about her making her way back up to him — she’s taller than most of the guys here and, frankly, probably lifts way more than any of them. Hux settles back against the little fence in front of him, feeling marginally more comfortable; he’s getting used to the environment. Mind you, he will likely never willingly step foot on another sticky club floor at any punk concert ever again, but while he’s here, he’ll be okay.  
  
However, Hux’s stomach swells into his chest when the lights go back down and Phasma is still nowhere to be seen and has sent no further messages. Hux takes three deep breaths and grasps the barricade again, bracing himself for the impending slamming of instruments onstage. _At least stage diving isn’t allowed_ , he muses. Otherwise, he’d be crushed.  
  
The second band hadn’t even finished their first song before the pit is opened again; Hux sighs and tries to make himself as small as possible.  
  
A couple more songs in, a large, warm body presses up behind him.  
  
“Pha-” Hux starts, intending to turn and get his long-awaited (and much needed) drink from her, but the rest of his words are knocked out of his chest by two large hands grasping his narrow hips and the body pressing against him in a way that his best friend would _never_ do.  
  
Hux can’t breath, can’t think. His hands start shaking slightly and he grips the fence until he can see his knuckles turn white. He has absolutely no idea how to handle this situation. The crowd is oscillating around him in the semi-dark, the music pounds so loud he can barely even hear himself think, and there is a half-hard dick pressing against the top of his ass. A _stranger’s_ dick. Did this guy mistake Hux for his boyfriend or something? Does he have may idea how much he's freaking out a poor quiet guy who doesn’t even want to be here?  
  
The hands are grabbing so tight that Hux can’t even shimmy his way around to look at the guy, much less get away from him. He’s pinned between the barricade and a wide, muscular chest of some random dude — some _creep_ — but is thanking the stars that he’s no claustrophobic.  
  
A burst of hot breath on Hux’s ear makes him jump; it’s followed by a low, husky voice barely audible over the din around him.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’ve been watching you all evening and you have such a cute face and an even cuter ass that I couldn’t help myself, and you’re so clean-cut and doe-eyed and looked so out of place and that was just really turning me on,” the mystery guy growls in Hux’s ear, pressing himself forward even more and starting to grind his hips the tiniest bit. Hux clenches his hands tighter on the barricade, and while the guy’s face is down near him, he takes the opportunity to crane his neck around to try and get a glimpse of what the guy looks like. He isn’t afraid of getting raped or anything — they are in a crowd of people — but Hux is very curious as to what the dude looks like. If he’s old or creepy or ugly, Hux figures he could make enough of a stir to escape the guy’s (literal) clutches.  
  
Hux is able to twist his upper body around enough to see a mess of black hair, the flash on a cocky grin, and dark eyes staring right back at Hux. Hux’s checks immediately flush — fuck his face for being so pale — and he jerks back to face the stage. No, this guy isn’t the _most_ attractive person he’s ever seen, but he is neither old not creepy and Hux certainly cannot call him _ugly_. And he can’t lie to himself — this guy’s controlling disposition is turning him on. So, cheeks still burning, Hux allows the handsome stranger to continue grinding against him to the beat of some horrible, banging song.  
  
“Like what you see?” the deeps voice comes again, in the other ear this time.  
  
_Well, fuck it_ Hux thinks, _Phasma always tells me to stop being so uptight._  
  
In response, Hux leans backwards, pressing his chest against the man’s chest and letting his head fall back, causing the other guy’s mouth of fall from his ear to his neck. The stranger doesn’t hesitate to start sucking and biting at Hux’s exposed skin in rhythm with his now more eager hips. _So much for personal space and no bruises,_ Hux reflects, laughing to himself.  
  
Hux closes his eyes and lets himself relax into the feeling, though his heart is pounding wildly. Soon enough, few long fingers start creeping towards Hux’s stomach, sliding his shirt up, while the guy’s thumbs remain anchored on Hux’s hip bones.  
  
“You’re so tiny”, the guy hisses into Hux’s ear, momentarily pausing the attack on Hux’s sensitive neck, “I feel like I could snap you in half. So fragile. I bet I could fit my whole hands around your waist.”  
  
As he talked, the stranger shoved both hands up and under Hux’s shirt, grasping around his waist. Sure enough, Hux could feel the guy’s thumbs and fingers brushing together on either side of his torso. _Fuck_. Hux determinedly refused to let his mind travel towards thinking of the _other things_ this guy’s hands could probably — no, definitely — do.  
  
The guy shoves his face back onto Hux’s neck again, this time nudging aside Hux’s shirt collar to suckle at his collarbone. Hux feels his own dick twitch, coupled with another well-timed push of the stranger’s now fully-hard dick against his ass.  
  
_The good jeans were worth it_ , Hux thinks, smugly.  
  
“I bet I could pick you up and throw you over my shoulder like it was nothing,” the guys says, and without warning, slides one hand all the way up Hux’s chest and the other wrapping completely around his hips, and _lifts him off the sticky floor_. For a split second, Hux’s heart jumps into his throat as he thinks he’s about to be tossed over this guy’s shoulder, but that quickly dissipates as he is instead kept pressed securely against the guy’s chest while his head switches sides and he starts bruising up the left side of Hux’s neck.  
  
“Put me down,” Hux gasps, but he doesn’t really mean it, and the guy can’t hear him anyway.  
  
“I’m Ren, by the way,” the says, taking a breath in between creating hickeys, and carefully places Hux back on the ground.  
  
Uncharacteristically daring, Hux spins himself around before the guy — Ren (what a weird fucking name) — can securely reattach his hands to Hux. Hux is now face-to-face with Ren ( _he still is attractive, good_ ), can feel Ren’s breath on the side of his neck, Ren’s hips pressing against his own — until Hux awkwardly realizes his arms are scrunched in front of himself and he has no idea where to put his hands. Ren does _not_ have the same issue, immediately grabbing Hux’s ass, covering it with both hands while bending down to lick at Hux’s neck. Hux melts into Ren’s chest and it’s just now occurring to him that it has been a _long_ time since he’s had sex with anyone — or even a hook-up of any kind.  
  
_Sex?!_ the sensible part of Hux’s mind yells at him, _you’re thinking about sex with this guy? You don’t even know him! What the fuck?_  
  
But Ren is attractive and he is obviously very attracted to Hux and he is hard and now _Hux_ is hard and well…the non-sensible part of Hux’s brain rarely got to win.  
  
Hux suddenly has the very grand idea to unfold his arms and grab around the back of Ren’s head, threading his fingers through the thick — and quite exquisite — hair. This also gives the added benefit of ensuring that Ren’s head stays down close to Hux.  
  
After a while, Ren detaches himself from Hux’s collarbone to speak again, yelling in Hux’s ear, “You know, there are some people, um, looking at us. You don’t seem like the type to be into exhibitionism, so if you want to get off the floor, we should.”  
  
People looking… _oh shit_ , Hux thinks, immediately flushing again. He’d somehow managed to forget that they were in a giant fucking crowd of people. He shoves away from Ren, not enough to separate them fully but enough so that Ren can see him nodding vehemently. Ren cracks a grin and Hux absentmindedly considers how bright his eyes are as he smiles. Next thing he knows, Ren lets go of Hux’s ass, grabs his right hand, and shoves through the crowd towards the side of the floor, tugging Hux along in his wake.  
  
They pop out of the crowd near the bar, but in the moment it doesn’t occur to Hux to look for Phasma — he’s too preoccupied by Ren clutching his hands and his dick still pressing uncomfortably against the front of his jeans.  
  
“What, um…what do you want to do? Do you want a drink or, um, something?”  
  
Ren sounds considerably less sure of himself now, out of the crowd, talking at a normal volume and actually looking at Hux. In fact, as Hux considers him, Ren is younger than Hux thought originally — maybe 24? Younger than Hux’s 28, in any case, and Ren also looks slightly awkward. No doubt, this is his first time picking up a random guy at a concert.  
  
A bit emboldened by this, but mostly acting a a result of now being unbearably horny, Hux squeezes Ren’s hand tighter and cranes up to whisper in his ear, “I want you to fuck me.”  
  
Ren’s eyes go wide, clearly not expecting that. But very quickly, that cocky grin returns.  
  
“Well…you can talk. And shit-fuck I can make that happen,” Ren says, pulling Hux towards the back of the club. As they go, Hux realizes this is the first thing he’s said to Ren face-to-face, and with yet another blush, he decides that this can only be a one-night stand because he could never tell _anyone_ how they met.  
  
When they reach the back wall of the club, Ren stops and Hux bumps into him. Ren puts a steadying hand across Hux’s upper back.  
  
“So, uh, where do you want to go?” Ren asks, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, “We could just go into the bathroom, or I have my car, we could fuck in the car, or…Although if we leave we can’t come back in.” Ren turns to Hux and gives him a half-joking smile. “Something tells me you don’t even want to be here though.”  
  
Ren drags his hand down Hux's spine, resting on the small of his back, fingers brushing the skin just above his belt and Hux is so touch-starved that it practically knocks the breath out of him; he leans into Ren’s hand and just nods.  
  
“A man of few words, eh?” Ren chuckles, nudging Hux’s back to get him walking towards the door. He leans across to hold it open for Hux, and Hux sees him wink. “I can change that.”  
  
_Okay good, his cockiness is returning_. Hux would _not_ have sex with this guy if he was awkward and nervous the whole time. Hux’s main attraction to Ren stems from his cocksure and controlling demeanor.  
  
Ren leads him down the street outside the venue, a cool evening breeze tugging at Hux’s hair and the hem of his shirt.  
  
“I’d invite you back to my place,” Ren says a few minutes later, as he stops in front of a black sedan and starts fumbling for his keys with his free hand, “but it’s a mess, since I wasn't exactly planning on this, and you seem like the kind of guy who would want a clean environment.”  
  
Hux considers this for a moment, weighing the stuffy, cramped backseat of this car, versus his own, neat apartment with a soft, roomy bed, springy mattress, and crisp sheets. But the guy is a total stranger, all Hux knows about him is a name (is it his first name? last name? Hux has no idea), but he’s also a warm body, cute, and _eager_ , and Hux has apparently made up his mind because he cannot stop himself from saying, “We can go to mine.”  
  
Ren stop from opening the back door to his car, turning to Hux, eyebrows raised sharply. Then he just swiftly shuts the door, opens the passenger side, and gestures for Hux to get in. Hux does, pulling out his phone to plug in directions to his building. It feels a bit surreal, and Hux shakes his head briefly to make sure he’s actually awake.  
  
“I like your accent,” Ren says as he slides into the driver’s seat. As he starts the car, he glances over at Hux. Then he clamps a hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh. “Jesus, your neck…”  
  
Hux rolls his eyes and taps his phone to start giving directions.  
  
They ride in silence for a few minutes, Ren focusing on maneuvering the car through the congested city streets, and Hux just starting at the lights blurring by outside, wondering how the hell he got into this situation. He’s in some stranger’s car, alone, at night, going somewhere Hux knows nobody else will be around…  
  
“You’re so tense,” Ren says, breaking the silence, and settles a hand on Hux’s thigh. His palm fits around at least half of it. “Just relax. I’m not going to murder you,” he chuckles, as if reading Hux’s mind.  
  
_That’s exactly what someone who was going to murder me would say_.  
  
But at least they’re going to Hux’s apartment, and so far Ren hasn’t struck him as murder-y at all, just quite thirsty.  
  
As if on cue, Ren’s hand starts rubbing up and down Hux’s thigh, fingers brushing dangerously close to Hux’s twitching dick, which starts to wake back up. Hux tries to focus on that feeling instead of his racing thoughts, taking slow, even breaths. If only his fucking anxiety could leave him alone for just, like, a couple hours, thanks…  
  
“What’s your name?” Ren asks suddenly.  
  
“Hmmm?” Hux hums, pulling himself out of his head  
  
“Your name. I don’t know it.”  
  
“Hux.”  
  
“That’s it? Just Hux? I mean, that’s a cool name, don’t get me wrong, but typically people have more than one name, you know?” Ren says with sarcasm.  
  
“Armitage Hux,” Hux replies, ignoring the absolute irony of “Ren” complaining that Hux only gave one short name. But that doesn’t really matter to Hux since he’s never going to see this guy again.  
  
Hux ignores the little snort-laugh that comes from Ren in response to his full name.  
  
“Is that, like, a family name or something? Because it’s a bit of a mouthful. _Armitage._ What’s a guy with a name like that doing at a punk concert anyway? Especially with your perfect gelled hair and an obviously pressed t-shirt — which, but the way, is totally messed up now, whoops — and those expensive jeans. I mean, I thought you were a wet dream — wet hallucination? wet daydream?— for a moment when I saw you, I love the preppy or posh or whatever type it is, like you, and…”  
  
Hux completely tunes him out — _he talks way too much_ — and half-wishes Ren was still feeling awkward; but this does give Hux more hope that Ren isn’t a serial killer.  
  
However, even in the midst of this spontaneous monologue, Ren thankfully hasn’t given up on his exploration of Hux’s thigh, so Hux just turns his attention back to that again until the voice from Hux’s phone chirps that they’ve arrived at their destination, and Ren pulls up to the curb outside Hux’s building. Before Hux can unbuckle his seatbelt, Ren is out of his car and holding the passenger door open. Hux is fairly sure he saw Ren just straight-up vault the hood of the car.  
  
Hux leads Ren into his building and up the stairs. He expects Ren to jump him the moment the door closes behind them, but surprisingly, Ren keeps his distance, hands jammed into his pockets as his gaze sweeps around the neat studio. Hux walks into the kitchen area and pulls a bottle of brandy from his liquor cabinet, titling it questioningly at Ren. He’s not going to do this completely sober.  
  
“Sure, thanks,” Ren says, coming over to stand opposite the counter from Hux.  
  
Hux grabs two glasses from the cabinet above his head and pours a liberal amount into each, handing one to Ren. Hux downs his own, pours another, and downs that one too before Ren has even lifted his glass to his mouth.  
  
“Do I, uh…do you need to be drunk in order…is that the only way you’ll have sex with me?” he asks, the awkwardness starting to creep back in.  
  
Hux shakes his head. “I never fuck sober.” He then washes out his glass, places it on the drying rack, and returns the bottle neatly to the cupboard. Ren tosses back his own drink and Hux holds out his hand for the glass. Instead, Ren sets it back on the counter and then surges across to grab Hux again, this time kissing him square on the mouth.  
  
Hux stumbles back from the force of it, but quickly rights himself, grasping onto the back of Ren’s head and returning the kiss with equal fervor. His head feels a bit light, but he’s not sure if it’s from Ren or the beginnings of the brandy taking effect. Ren breaks the kiss to step around the counter so he’s standing in front of Hux, but quickly grabs him again, effortlessly lifting Hux onto the countertop.  
  
_No, no, not here,_ Hux thinks. He just cleaned the countertop and he has a perfectly good bed across the room. But Hux can’t find it within himself to move away, especially not as Ren deepens the kiss, licking into Hux’s mouth and grabbing at Hux’s ass. Hux opens his legs, allowing Ren to step between them and shoves his hips against Hux’s. Hux can feel Ren’s dick is hard again — or was it ever not? — and he smooths his own hands down Ren’s torso, tugging at the hem of his shirt until Ren steps away to pull it off and does the same with Hux’s, throwing them both into the middle of the room. But Ren’s chest pressing against his own skin quickly captures Hux’s attention, and he trails his hands over every bit of skin he can find, feeling Ren’s muscles flex and move underneath as he does the same to Hux.  
  
Ren breaks off the kiss suddenly, moving down to mouth at Hux’s collarbone again, while his hands start working open Hux’s belt and pants. Hux’s hands tense unconsciously in Ren’s hair, pulling at it, but when Hux hears Ren breath his name into his chest, he pulls a little more, winding his fingers in the long strands.  
  
“Fuck yeah, Hux,” Ren sighs, unzipping Hux’s pants completely and licking down the length of Hux’s chest. With another impossibly fast and incredibly smooth move, he momentarily lifts Hux up with one hand while yanking down his pants with the other, so when Hux sits back down, his jeans are down around his thighs.  
  
Ren continues moving down Hux’s chest, stopping only to suck at each nipple and to create yet another hickey in the soft skin just below Hux’s belly button. The shock of the feeling makes Hux jump, and he can hear Ren chuckle lightly. It only just then occurs to Hux where this — or rather, where Ren — is going, and his breath catches again.  
  
Ren slowly lowers onto his knees, fingers tugging questioningly at the band of Hux’s boxers.  
  
“Can I?”  
  
Hux nods rapidly and Ren wastes no time shoving Hux’s boxers down to meet his jeans, wrapping a hand around Hux’s dick and giving a few lazy strokes. He looks up at Hux, eyes glinting, before moving his face so, so close, to the point where Hux can feel his breath on his dick, but his lips aren’t quite touching yet. Hux leans back, letting out a hiss and clutching at the edge of the countertop as Ren’s breath ghosts over his dick several times as his hand starts moving ever so slightly faster and Ren’s fist tightens around it.  
  
“Please,” Hux breathes, looking down at Ren’s wide eyes and his lopsided grin. Ren winks, bends his head down farther, and licks an agonizingly slow stripe up the underside of Hux’s dick.  
  
“I was just waiting for the magic word,” he sayings teasingly, but is cut off very quickly as Hux takes Ren by the hair again and shoves his head back down. He takes Hux easily into his mouth, taking his time to suck all the way down, one hand still stroking the part not in his mouth and the other gripping Hux’s hip — _that’s going to bruise too_. Ren continues like this for several minutes, taking his sweet time, lazily sliding his lips up and down the length of Hux’s dick, each time moving the tiniest bit farther down, while his tongue draws patterns on every bit of skin it encounters.  
  
Hux can barely suppress the moans that threaten to spill out of his mouth, fists clutching as tight as possible, head tilted back and eyes practically glazed over from the pleasure. The vast majority of blowjobs he's gotten in his life have been sloppy, rushed things, just a way to get off quickly in a bathroom or before a roommate got home. This, on the other hand — _Ren_ — is indulgent, sensual, focused on the process and not just the conclusion.  
  
Hux can’t _believe_ how little time it takes for Ren to bring him to the edge. _Has it really been that long?_ Hux doesn’t want to stop here, though, so he pulls Ren’s head up sharply, gasping at the loss of contact, and it takes everything in him not to shove Ren’s head back down.  
  
Ren seems to understand, standing and stepping away from the counter. His hair is an absolute mess from Hux’s fingers, his cheeks flushed, lips parted and red. Hux doesn’t think he’s ever seen something so lovely.  
  
“Come on,” Ren groans, pressing his palm over the front of his jeans; Hux hadn’t realized that Ren had gotten so turned on by that. _Jesus._  
  
Hux hops off the counter, trying not to think about how much he needs to clean it now, but before he’s taken one step, he’s suddenly being swept into the air by Ren’s well-muscles arms, and spun around until Hux is looking upside-down at Ren’s back.  
  
“Told you I could throw you over my shoulder,” Ren says with a chuckle, walking towards Hux’s bed, while HUx clings onto Ren’s torso as hard as possible. “And you seemed like you want someone who’s going to take control, I guess, and be rough with you. Maybe.” Ren trails off a little awkwardly, as if unsure whether he should have said that.  
  
_Oh, God, yes I do,_ Hux thinks.  
  
“And, um, if I’m wrong or something just, uh, let me know.”  
  
There’s a pause as Ren stops walking, and Hux is about to yell at him to keep going, when he suddenly finds his body being flung through the air. Hux can’t help it — he lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched yelp, but a split second alter he’s landing with a small _poof_ on his back on his bed. _Oh._ Ren wastes no time climbing on top of Hux, taking Hux’s hands over his head and pinning down his wrist with one hand as he leans down to capture Hux’s lips again, this time — true to his word — rougher, shoving his tongue into Hux’s mouth and biting at his lip as Hux shivers beneath him. With his free hand, Ren undoes his own pants, pushing his hand into his boxers to start jacking himself, giving a series of tiny moans into Hux’s mouth.  
  
_Oh, fuck._ Hux struggles weakly at the hand pinning his wrists down. _Oh, God, he wants to touch him_ , but Ren just tightens his grip.  
  
After a short, while — or at least, Hux thinks it’s short, though he’s quickly losing all sense of time — Ren breaks off and begins moving down to Hux’s neck again.  
  
“You have such a pretty mouth,” he mumbles against Hux’s skin, stroking himself faster, decidedly ignoring Hux’s own dick. Hux starts squirming under Ren, desperate to touch or be touched, he doesn’t care at this point.  
  
“Fuck,” Hux breathes, and Ren lifts his head to look Hux in the eyes, smirking. Ren sucks his lower lip into his mouth, as if thinking about something (and making Hux squirm even more).  
  
“Sit up,” he commands, letting Hux’s wrists go and sitting back on Hux’s thighs. This gives his his first full view of the shape of Ren’s dick outlined in his pants — _Oh God, it’s big_ — and for a moment, Hux doesn’t move, just lets his eyes rake down Ren’s body, he must be _at least_ 150% of Hux’s size, and all muscle, he’s so—  
  
“Sit. Up,” Ren says, more forceful this time, snapping Hux out of his trance. Without allowing Hux any time to move, Ren grabs Hux by the waist and shoves him up so he’s seated against his pillows. Ren strips off his pants and underwear, kicking them off the edge of the bed. Hux resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance; there is absolutely no reason to make a mess.  
  
Then Hux processes what’s actually happening: he’s sitting up, Ren is naked and moving towards Hux, he’s not agent to try and _ride_ Hux, is he? _Oh no, oh, this is not going to work._  
  
Hux is opening his mouth to protest, but is cut off sharply by Ren swiftly moving up the length of Hux’s body and shoving his giant fucking dick in Hux’s mouth, bracing himself with one hand on the wall, and the other on Hux’s chest, just below his throat.  
  
A million alarms start going off in Hux’s mind, and he squeezes his eyes shut, willing them to go away, he’s just trying to have fun, he _does_ enjoy this, it was just a shock, it’s been so long.  
  
“I’m clean by the way, I promise,” Ren says from above Hux, and Hux lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
  
After seeing that Hux isn’t going to shove him away, Ren starts fucking Hux’s mouth, hitting the back of Hux’s throat each time, not seeming to care at all about how Hux feels, just trying to get himself off, letting out a string of delicious noises in time with his thrusts. And Hux can’t help it, he’s hopelessly turned on by Ren’s power over him.  
  
Hux reaches down to try and touch himself, but Ren immediately slaps his hand away, wrenching Hux’s arm across his chest and holding it there. Several relentless minute later, tears start welling up in Hux’s eyes from the beating his mouth his taking. His jaw aches, his throat hurts, his head throbs from where it’s been banged against the wall a couple times, and he can’t really feel anything other than these, save for horrible, salty taste of Ren’s pre-come in his mouth.  
  
“Please,” Hux tries to say around Ren’s dick but it’s taking up every bit of available space, so his plea is completely muffled and unintelligible. Besides, Hux doesn’t even know what he’s pleading for.  
  
“What’s that?” Ren says teasingly, increasing his pace.  
  
“Fuck please,” Hux tries again, to no avail, and the tears being streaming down his cheeks.  
  
And then Ren’s pulling out of Hux’s mouth, and Hux leans weakly forward, trying to chase the sensation. Ren slides off Hux’s body, letting his arm go, and Hux lets out a tiny whimper. _Fuck, what the fuck is he—_  
  
“Are you okay? Shit, sorry, I…” Ren says, quickly, stumbling over his words, looking down at Hux with genuine concern, smoothing a gentle hand through Hux’s fucked-up hair.  
  
_What is he on about?_ Hux thinks, still in a bit of a daze, but takes the opportunity to grab onto his neglected dick. Ren’s gaze follows Hux’s hand, and he looks quite confused.  
  
It suddenly clicks for Hux, and he lets out an exasperated laugh.  
  
“You fucking _walnut_ ,” Hux sighs, this time actually pinching the bridge of his nose. Ren looks a little taken aback, but still concerned. “I take it you’ve not been with someone like me before?”  
  
Ren’s checks redden and he bows his head.  
  
“No, I mean, I’ve been with _people_ before, but never someone who…you mean you genuinely liked all that? I got a bit carried away, I wasn’t sure, I—”  
  
Hux shakes his head and cuts Ren off with a hand over his mouth.  
  
“So fucking vanilla,” he sighs to himself, and Ren’s eyebrows draw together.  
  
“I didn’t—”  
  
“Please,” Hux says, a little louder, “just fuck me okay? That’s why I brought you here.”  
  
Ren swallows, and then his eye darken and that familiar cocky grin appears again.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I can do that,” he says, climbing on top of Hux again. “Fuck yeah.”  
  
Ren moves down to bite at Hux’s collarbone again, quickly moving back into his previous state — _Thank God_ — gripping Hux’s waist and grinding his hips down onto Hux’s giving Hux’s dick the friction he so desperately wanted. Ren movies a hand don, trying to spread Hux’s legs, but is impeded by the pants and shoes Hux is still wearing.  
  
“Wait, fuck,” Ren says, moving to unlace Hux’s boots. “Huh, I wouldn’t have expected you to have boots like this, I would think more along the lines of—”  
  
He stops short as Hux suddenly scrambles off the bed, nearly kicking Ren in the process  
  
“What the fuck?” Ren calls, as Hux, still encumbered by the pants around his ankles, waddles naked over to the kitchen, snatching his phone from the counter and dialing Phasma. He can't _believe_ he left her there, without so much as a thought of her, with no explanation whatsoever. He is _such_ a shitty friend.  
  
“Armie?”  
  
Hux can hear the dim sounds of a crowd around her, though at this point the show must be almost over.  
  
“Shit, Phas, I’m so sorry, I left, I fucking left, I’m so sorry. There was this guy, and he’s fucking hot, and we’re at my apartment, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”  
  
Hux can hear Phasma laughing on the other end, which is entirely surprising.  
  
“Shit, Armie, I saw, I came back and I saw you two and you were so, uh, occupied, there was no way I was going to _interrupt_ you. You fucking need this, Armie. Go fuck that tall, dark, muscular guy.” She giggles on the other end.  
  
Hux sighs, guilt dissipating somewhat.  
  
“Thank you, I’m still sorry I ditched you, that was shitty regardless.”  
  
“Don’t worry, have fun, be safe, blah, blah, blah,” she says, laughing again. “He did look really hot, good for you.”  
  
“Yeah, he is,” Hux says, turning to glance at Ren. He almost chokes on his breath, because Ren has shoved the blanket and comforter off the end of Hux’s bed and his reclining, fully stretched out ( _fuck, he must be at least 6 foot 2_ ), and staring straight at Hux, grinning.  
  
“Shit, fuck, Phas, I gotta go,” Hux says, unable to take his eyes of the guy on his bed, his free hand moving down to his dick again. Phasma giggles, and Hux knows she knows exactly what’s going on.  
  
“Call me in the morning and tell me everything,” she says and Hux nods before realizing she can’t see him, but hangs up immediately anyway.  
  
“Fuck” Hux says quietly, bending down to finish taking his shoes off.  
  
“I like that view,” Ren calls from across the room, causing Hux to blush again. “And I had no idea there were that many words in your whole body, what the fuck? Is it just me?”  
  
Hux shakes his head, sitting to tug off his boots. Truth was, he never spoke to new people much, especially not _hot_ new people, because he always says something awkward or embarrassing or trips on his words or leaves awkward silences and general just makes a fool of himself. He only talks to people he knows really well and it totally comfortable around. And yes, he realizes that’s a totally paradox, and probably why he has a grand total of two friends, but he doesn’t care.  
  
Hux finally shoves his pants off and stands, folding them neatly and placing them on a kitchen chair. When he turns back around, Ren is suddenly right there, picking Hux up again but thankfully not over his shoulder) and carries Hux back to his bed, throwing him down with so much force that the springs squeak. _Fuck, if he’s so forceful with just that…_  
  
Ren straddles Hux’s hips, kissing him roughly but briefly before asking Hux, “Where’s your shit?”  
  
Hux points at the second drawer of his nightstand, and Ren wastes no time grabbing Hux’s little bottle of lube and tossing it on the bed next to him.  
  
“You okay without a condom? I swear I’m clean. I just got tested last week and I haven’t so much as kissed anyone since then,” Ren says, eyebrows scrunched together. Hux knows he should insists, but Ren looks so earnest and Hux can’t see why he would lie, so he just nods and Ren grins, settling back on his heels.  
  
“Okay, okay, fuck,” he mumbles, shoving Hux’s knees apart and giving his own dick a few quick strokes.  
  
Ren grabs the lube and squeezes a liberal amount onto his hand, slicking up his fingers. Hux’s eyes go wide, afraid that Ren’s just going to try and stick them all up there at once, _he did say he’s done this before right? _Ren sees Hux’s expression and laughs as he carefully slides just one finger in.__  
  
Hux releases a short gasp, grabbing onto Ren’s hair again. Ren grins, slowly sliding the finger in and out before quickly adding another. Hux hisses at the stretch; _it’s been way too long_ , but it suddenly becomes a gasp as Ren curls his fingers, hitting Hux squarely on the prostate.  
  
“Fuck yeah,” Ren whispers, peering up at Hux as though searching for his reactions. Ren scissors his fingers as Hux’s back arches, hands tugging at Ren’s hair. “Fuck yeah, you look so good right now.”  
  
Hux bites his lower lip as tight as possible, holding in the stream of desperate noises trying to fight their way out of him  
  
Without warning, Ren takes Hux back into his mouth as he adds a third finger, and Hux can’t help but let out another squeak.  
  
“Please, please, just fucking do it,” Hux hisses.  
  
Ren slides off and sits up.  
  
“Fuck, okay, yeah.”  
  
Ren grabs Hux by the hips and roughly flips Hux over, and Hux scrambles to get up on his hands and knees.  
  
“Scoot up, hands on the wall,” Ren says in that commanding tone that Hux just eats up, and Hux complies.  
  
“Shit, fuck, you're so fucking pretty,” Ren whispers over the sound of his slicing up his dick. “Fuck, I’m so lucky,” Ren says, pushing swiftly into him.  
  
Hux’s knees nearly buckle from the force, but he keeps himself up as Ren immediately begins a rapid pace, hands moving to cover Hux’s on the wall, his chest flush to Hux’s back, mouthing at the back of Hux’s neck.  
  
Ren begins a constant stream of curses, praises, and other utterly nonsensical noises as he pounds relentlessly into Hux, who is straining to catch his breath, already starting to fall apart under Ren. Within minutes, Hux’s legs start shaking; Ren seems to notice this, sitting back from Hux, one hand bracing under Hux’s chest. This angle is much better, as Ren starts hitting Hux’s prostate with almost every thrust. Ren fists his hand in Hux’s hair and yanks his head back sharply. Hux can’t help but groan as he’s help upward by the hair, back aching farther than Hux thought it could. Ren pulls Hux’s head down onto his shoulder, now holding Hux lightly by the throat as his other hand snakes own Hux’s chest to wrap around Hux’s dick, jacking him in time with his thrusts.  
  
“Fuck, Hux,” Ren whispers in his ear, “I want to make you yell, you’re so fucking quiet. I want to make you scream for me.”  
  
“No,” Hux bites out, and Ren laughs, his hot breath on the side of Hux’s face. The combination of sensations — Ren’s face next to his own, the pressure of a giant hand on Hux’s throat, Ren moving inside him impossibly fast and deep, the sound of Ren’s gasps in his ear, Ren’s rough hand on his dick — it’s becoming too much for Hux. His body starts to convulse, ecstasy cascading through him. He’s so lost in a daze of satisfaction that he’s barely aware of Ren shoving him down across his pillows with a come-covered hand rough across his back.  
  
Ren finishes quickly after that, with a few last staggering thrusts, grasping Hux’s hips. Does he have a thing for hips, or something? Hux thinks, squeezing a pillow and trying to catch his breath. He feels Ren start to pull out in the midst of his orgasm, and Hux manages a rough, but serious, “If you come across my back, I will fucking kill you and they will never find your body.”  
  
“Oh, um, shit,” Ren breathes, sounding thoroughly fucked-out, but complies, staying inside Hux until he's done. Then Ren collapses on his back nest to Hux, breathing heavily, one arm slung across his face. Hux’s doesn’t let himself look at him; he always gets weirdly sentimental after sex and he never wants to think about this guy again.  
  
As soon as Hux starts to feel a wet trickle down his thigh he rolls off the bed, heading into his bathroom. _Disgusting,_ he thinks as Ren’s come is dripping down his thigh, _and I just washed those sheets_.  
  
Hux makes sure the door is locked before getting in the shower, washing himself quickly, scrubbing his come off his back and making sure all of Ren’s has come out of him. He doesn’t bother with a towel, just shakes his hair out and puts on a clean pair of boxers from the dresser next to his bed. Ren hasn’t moved a millimeter. Hux sighs before walking around the room, collecting their discarded clothes and shoes and folding them neatly on his couch.  
  
“Neat freak,” Ren grumbles, and Hux ignores him. It’s just called being respectable. Before getting back into bed, Hux collects the blankets from the floor, tugging them over himself even though his skin is burning.  
  
“You better be gone in the morning,” Hux says, turning his back to Ren. He hears the other man laugh.  
  
“I made you scream. When you came, you screamed, it was glorious. I told you I could.” Ren sounds unbearably smug. But Hux doesn’t believe him. Hux _doesn’t scream_.  
  
“Fucking liar,” Hux huffs, scooting as close to the edge of the bed as he can.  
  
The mattress squeaks as Ren changes positions.  
  
“Come on, you can’t say you didn’t enjoy that, I saw how you were reacting, and you did scream, I was next to your fucking head, although I think your neighbors also heard. I honestly had such a good time, nobody has ever let—”  
  
“Please,” Hux cuts him off in a strained voice. He’s tired and sore and just wants to sleep. “Shut up. And I mean it about being gone.” He pulls the blanket higher under his chin.  
  
“Oh.” Ren sounds strangely let down, but Hux ignores it.  
  
Hux is disgusted with himself, not for having sex and not for who he did it with — because Ren was fucking amazing — but just the way he was so eager to let Ren just _use_ him (even if Ren wasn’t very good at that aspect), and how that was exactly what Hux wanted. At the same time, Hux doesn’t really know where this is coming from — compared to his past experiences, that was as vanilla as anything. That part of his life is long over though and Hux still feels so _disgusting_ , even though he can’t help wishing he could do it again right now. And that’s why Ren had to leave. If Hux wasn’t a decent person, he’d shove him out the door right fucking now, but unfortunately his is decent, so Ren was staying.  
  
The mattress squeaks again, and Hux could feel a hand settle lightly across his waist, a tickle of breath on the back of his beck. And Hux doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t move away.

_* * *_

_When Hux wakes up, he immediately checks to make sure he’s alone, and thank God, the bed next to him is empty and there is no large man anywhere else in the apartment. Hux sighs, leaning back against his pillows briefly, before hopping up out of bed. His whole body groans in protest, back muscles aching and a familiar soreness in his ass; Hux also has a bit of a headache from the brandy he’d forgotten he drank last night. Maybe that explains some of his actions._  
  
When he finally pulls himself to a standing position, Hux immediately strips the entire bed, and methodically fits on a new set of sheets and pillowcases before going into the bathroom for another shower — he did sleep on those dirty sheets the entire night. He glances in the mirror above the sink out of habit and almost shrieks — his neck and collarbone area are more discolored than they are normal, littered with bruises from Ren’s mouth. Fearing the worst, Hux looks down at his sides and sure enough, each hip is sporting several fingertip sized bruises.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Hux mumbles, a swell of conflicting emotions welling up inside him. As much as Hux loves being marked up, he knows that the bruises will just remind him of the shame of letting some stranger fuck him like that.  
  
Since he’s not able to do anything about the bruises, Hux just gets into the shower, just a quick rinse-off to make sure he’s gotten rid of anything residual from the night before.  
  
When he’s done, Hux at a kitchen chair, checks his phone, and sees a string of messages from Phasma, beginning about twenty minutes ago. 

_**Good mooooorning armie, how are you feeling? ;)** _

_**Call me when you wake up!** _

_**Maybe we can meet for coffee? I know I need it this morning, daily grind at 10-ish?** _

_It’s only 9:27 now, so Hux sighs and types out a quick message, agreeing to meet Phasma. Then he shoves his sheets and all of his clothes from the night before in his hamper before getting dressed in his comfiest jeans and a too-big t-shirt, because _goddamn it, he wants to be comfortable today.__  
  
Hux pulls out his laptop to check his emails, but before he’s opened the first one he's startled by his apartment door banging open. He lets out a little shriek, leaping off the couch in shock, expecting Phasma ( _because who else would it be?_ ), but is absolutely flabbergasted when he sees fucking Ren in the doorway, with a huge grin and a paper bag.  
  
“What…the fuck…” Hux chokes out, holding one hand over his rapidly beating heart.  
  
“I got bagels!” Ren says, way too cheerfully, stepping in the apartment and shutting the door behind him. “I hope you don’t mind, I found your spare key. I’ll put it back. I haven’t been to this part of town much before, it’s really nice but the way, so I didn’t know where to get food, and then I saw the bagel place a block down and it had a line so I thought, hey it must be pretty good, so I got bagels!”  
  
Still chattering about fucking bagels or something, Ren walks over to the kitchen and plops down in one of Hux’s chairs, opening the bag and pulling out two paper-wrapped bagels, and two cartons of orange juice. Hux is frozen in place, trying to process what’s happening.  
  
“I told you to fucking leave!” Hux finally says, slightly squeaky, interrupting whatever Ren was saying as he unwrapped the bagels.  
  
Ren pauses to look up at Hux, eyebrows scrunched together in a way Hux _will not_ admit is a bit adorable.  
  
“Oh I…I mean technically you said I had to be gone when you woke up, and I was, you didn’t say anything about not coming back…but I’m sorry. I thought….I don’t know. I can leave,” Ren says, trailing off and starting to pack the bagels back up. His cheerful demeanor from before has completely deflated, and Hux can’t help it: he feels bad.  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh, Hux says, “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I was really rude. Thank you for the bagel. I have to go at ten, but you can stay until then, okay? Please.”  
  
Ren snaps his eyes up at Hux, with a smile that makes him look so young, worlds away from the guy he was the night before.  
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
Hux nods, and walks over to sit next to him, taking the little orange juice and bagel Ren offers. It’s a lox bagel with everything, Hux’s favorite.  
  
Ren gobbles his up in about ten seconds flat, before groaning, “Oh my God, that’s probably the best bagel I’ve ever eaten. What the fuck. I’m going back there every fucking morning.” Ren crumples up the empty paper and tosses it into the middle of the table before settling his chin in his hands and just starting at Hux.  
  
“What?” Hux asks, feeling himself blush as he takes, like, the second bite of his bagel.  
  
“All that stuff I said, about you being pretty and shit, I meant that, honestly,” Ren says, and Hux can see a bit of color on his cheeks.  
  
Hux sighs, biting his lip. He doesn’t want to say this, he’s afraid he’ll crush Ren, who suddenly seems so fragile, but he does anyway. “You know there’s not going to be anything more to this, right? This was just a one-time thing. I don’t even know you. You don’t know me. That’s it.”  
  
Ren shrugs. “Yeah, I figured. No harm in enjoying it while it lasts, though.”  
  
Hux returns his smile and continues eating, tuning out Ren, who’s launched into a monologue on God knows what. He can’t seem to stand more than, like, forty seconds of silence, and normally, Hux would want to punch anyone who talked so much, but he can’t seem to feel anything but a strange bit of contentment, sitting at the shitty table of his tiny apartment in a too-nice neighborhood, watching Ren’s face light up as he talks.  
  
At five minutes to ten, Hux finally stops Ren’s talking to tell him he has to go, and Ren just nods. He helps Hux clean up the table, before Hux walks him over to the door.  
  
“It was nice meeting you,” Hux says politely.  
  
Ren winks at him, his mouth forming that cocky smile. “In case you ever want to see me again, I put my number in your phone. Your passcode was surprisingly easy to guess.”  
  
“What the f—” Hux starts, but Ren is already out, shutting the door behind him, leaving Hux standing there, shocked and feeling like he’s lost the upper hand he’s sure he just had.  
  
And as much as Hux hates himself for it, he'll definitely keep that phone number. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you think
> 
> hang out with me on [tumblr @fuckhux](http://fuckhux.tumblr.com)


End file.
